This invention relates generally to a nondestructive training and analytical process, and more particularly, to one in which an elongated object dividing process is simulated so an operator can make decisions and compare his result with a predetermined result.
There are many industrial processes in which an elongated object, such as a tree-length log, is divided into smaller segments with the segments being allocated to a particular disposal. For example, in the process of merchandising long logs, logs are divided into segments of appropriate lengths and allocated to certain disposals depending upon the product to be generated. Log merchandising systems are well known and many are in use. One of the important considerations in merchandising long logs is the decision regarding segment lengths and disposals.
A merchandiser operator must have the decision-making ability to select the appropriately sized segments and allocate the segments to be disposed. Depending upon the array of product to be generated from the short segments, the operator must be trained and informed so he can make his decisions quickly and with a high degree of accurateness based upon preselected criteria.
As an example, when dividing long logs into segments, one disposal option is to "sawlog." In this case, the appropriate length and other physical characteristics will be determined based on the requirements for cutting a log into lumber, either for maximum yield or value. Another option is to "plywood." In this case, the appropriate length and other physical characteristics will be determined based on the requirements for peeling a log into veneer and manufacturing plywood. Another option is to "fiber." In this case, the appropriate length and other physical characteristics will be determined based on the requirements for converting the segments into chips for pulping. Thus, it is apparent the person responsible for making the decision must be trained and adequately informed as to what criteria he is to utilize in making the decision.
In the past, the training was conducted primarily through the use of lecture-study programs where an instructor would teach potential operators the skills needed. When new operators began to actually make operational decisions on real logs, their results were less than optimum. In addition, when existing operators had to learn new information because certain criteria for making the decisions had changed, they, too, after being exposed to the new information, often made less than optimum decisions. Unfortunately, when making operational decisions on real logs without having the maximum skill level, significant economic loss occurs.
By analogy, in the training of pilots, it is apparent an untrained pilot should not operate an aircraft without adequate training. In the field of pilot training, flight simulators have been developed that allow a pilot to essentially carry out the aircraft control process in the safety of the simulator. Flight simulators have become very sophisticated and today are computerized to simulate real flight conditions as much as possible. Just as a pilot operates an aicraft, so, too, does a merchandiser operator control the key aspects of deciding where to divide the long log and how segments should be allocated. It is apparent the merchandiser operator should have sufficient practice before being assigned to an actual operation.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is the provision of a nondestructive training process for teaching users skills in dividing elongated objects and allocating segments.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a relatively low-cost, stand-alone interactive system utilizing a visual display and a data processor for simulating an elongated object dividing and allocating process.
Yet another object is the provision within the interactive system of displaying a comparison of user results with a predetermined result for the same object.
Still another object is the provision in the interactive system for the comparison display of cumulative results for a series of elongated objects.
These and many other objects of the invention will be better understood and more apparent upon reviewing the detailed description in conjunction with the attached drawings.
Briefly, the present invention is practiced in one form by providing to a user a visual display and input unit that is coupled to a programmed data processing system having a memory whereby the user can interactively simulate on the display unit an elongated object dividing and allocating process. A user will first call up from memory a visual representation of an elonged object and will then decide how best to divide and allocate the object. The user's decision is input to the data processor which is programmed to calculate a result for the user's decision. This result is then displayed along with a predetermined optimum result stored in memory. The user thereby gains an understanding of his decision-making ability against a predetermined optimum result based on a preselected set of standards.